The Dragon Of My Heart
by Zelite-Sama
Summary: A purely YYH fanfic. It's mainly a 'What if' AU story. HieixOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own YuYu Hakusho. I do not own any of the characters. I do, However, own Yuena, and Hiena.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', (" Telepathy "), )( Scene Change )(, (( Comments From The Writer )).

)( Prologue )(

A young girl with dark ruby eyes stared up at an older boy with likewise eyes with a smile. "Hiei-san, you're the best." She said, her head tilting to the side slightly and her eyes closing, a black kanji tattoo under her left eye. He just gave a small shrug and a faint smile. The girl had dark black hair that fell past her shoulders, a streak of red framing her face.

She had a black bandanna like thing around her forehead, with a jeweled like metal plate over the middle of her forehead. She wore a red shirt that was ripped up at the shoulders, having no sleeves, and a pair of black pants that were equally ripped up, but still in good shape.

"After this job, you'll come back and see me, right? If you don't, i'll find you, and kick your scrawny ass!" She said with a small smirk. Hiei looked at her and smirked in return. "Look who's calling who scrawny, you're scrawnier than i am." He said before he began to jump from tree to tree.

)( Present )(

"Man! How does Koenma expect us to find this stupid demon, without telling us where to find it, or even what he looks like!" Yusuke grumbled, hands in his pockets as he and the others strolled down a street, looking around for any demons. "...Sweet snow?" They heard as they passed the park, a girl holding up a vanilla icecream cone.

"Yeah, yeah, call it what you want, a dollar." A vender said, getting handed the money. "...'Sweet snow'..?" Kuwabara said, staring at the girl. "Isn't that what Hiei calls icecream?" He asked, looking at the said demon, who's eyes were narrowed and studing the girl. "Well, yes...Icecream to a demon would be very much like flavored snow..thus, sweet snow.." Kurama said, also studying the girl.

They paused as the girl glanced at them, with blood red colored eyes, before she disappeared from sight, much like Hiei would do. "Gah! That was the demon?!" Kuwabara said, as they rushed over to the area, looking around and following the demon's energy.

They continued to follow the girl, leading from the park, through the city, and eventually into a forest outside the city before they caught up to her. She was sitting in a tree, eating her icecream, untill she popped the last bit of the cone into her mouth and ate it.

"Boring." Was all she said, flipping into a standing posistion, and looking down at them. "Well, looks like we found the demon...now all we gotta do is take her back to Reikai." Yusuke said, cracking his knuckles. "Urameshi! She's a girl!" Kuwabara said, smacking him upside the head.

"Hey! A demon is a demon!" Yusuke argued. "Jerk." Was all she said, causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to blink up at her. "Uhh...sorry?" Kuwabara said, but she wasn't looking at him, or Yusuke; instead, she was glaring at Hiei, who stood in a guarded posistion.

"Hmph! Is that all you can say, after all this time?" He said, smirking. "Iie. Shine!" She yelled as she catapulted herself from the tree at Hiei, drawing a kodachi, bringing it down on him. Hiei blocked with his katana of course, throwing off his coat and the two trying to overpower the other.

"You never came back! Left me all alone! Bakayarou!" She growled, eyes narrowing as she drew another kodachi blade from her shirt, striking horizontally at Hiei. He drew back, but not before a cut appeared in his shirt, across his chest. He scowled, before he rushed at her, slashing in a downward sideways motion, cutting her own shirt as she jumped back.

"So, uhh, they know each other?" Kuwabara asked Kurama, who was studying the fight. "Apparantly." He replied. "Hey! Maybe she's his old girlfriend!" Yusuke said with a large grin, before a foot slammed into his gut, smacking him against a tree, it was the girl's, she had apparantly got to him before Hiei had, as he was looking furious at the insinuation.

The girl took advantage of Hiei's breif weakness in his guard, as she threw her fist into his face, slamming him into the ground before she swung her blade at his throat, stopping it before it actually cut into him, the blade resting dangerously against his neck.

"I told you i would kick your ass." She said with a smirk, brow arched as she looked down at him. Hiei's eye twitched slightly as she had him at a slight disadvantage...for the moment. She retracted her blade, twisting both into their sheaths. She cursed when he had jumped up, slamming her into a tree, holding her arms behind her back in an uncomfortable way.

"Still as careless as ever." He said with a smirk. "So says you." She said, pressing her feet against the trunk of the tree and pushing off of it, her body flipping over as she sat on Hiei on the ground. "I've leaned a few things since we were children." She said with a smirk, before she surprised everyone, Hiei included, as she hugged him.

"Get off me Onna." He said, pushing her off and standing back up, grabbing his coat and putting it back on as he sheathed his katana. "Still the same. But...I do..sense.." She said, trailing off as she stared at him, her face getting close to his as she stared at his forehead.

"So you have one?" She asked, arching a brow as Hiei scowled and stepped away from her. "Not like it matters." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Guess not." She said before she disappeard, concealing her yokai, leaving them. "Shit! She got away!" Yusuke said, rubbing his head.

"I can't sense her...She's blocking my Jagan." Hiei said after a few moments, the glow under his bandanna disappearing. "So, this girl, she a frind of yours, Hiei?" Kurama asked as he looked at the smaller demon. "We were children together." Was all he said as he disappeared into the trees.

)( Genkai's Temple )(

"Geeze, what a waste of the day." Yusuke grumbled as they walked up the steps to Genkai's. "I see you've returned. You have a guest, their with Yukina.." Genkai started to say, before Kuwabara, having heard Yukina's name, ran off to search her out. Genkai just sighed, shaking her head. "That boy.." She mumbled, before two yells were heard, both female.

"HENTAIIIII!!!!" Someone yelled, before Kuwabara was kicked out of a room, which happened to be the bathroom. "Kazuma! You really should knock first." Yukina said, as she closed the bathroom door once more. "Yu-Yukina-chan.." Kuwabara cried, twitching on the floor.

Hiei's eyes narrowed at Kuwabara, and if looks could kill, Kuwabara would be dead. "So, Kuwabara...see anything interesting?" Yusuke asked with a snicker. "...No.." Kuwabara said as he sat up, rubbing his head, "They ducked under the water.." He said, having a confused look on his face for a moment. "That other girl looked real familiar though.." He said as he stood up.

"So you found my brother?!" Yukina was heard, and all four of the boys blinked, Yusuke and Kuwabara putting their ears against the door to hear better. "Hai. He is well. He's closer than you think. He watches over you, so you have no need to worry for him. He would tell you, but he's afraid that you would be.." The girl was saying as Hiei ran into the bathroom, seeing the demon girl from earlier.

"HENTAI!!" She yelled, planting a kick at his midsection, and slamming the door closed. "Oh my! Yuena! You mustn't be so mean with the boys. They mean well, but however will you get a mate by acting like that?" Yukina was heard. "M-M-MATE?!" Yuena was heard, and someone falling on the floor.

"Oh! Yuena! Are you allright?" Yukina asked, looking at the other girl. "Feh! I don't need a mate! I haven't met anyone who is suitible, or strong enough to be even a candidate." Yuena said with a small growl, silently moving over towards the door, and slamming her fist against it, causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to jump back, holding their ears, cursing, in Yusuke's case.

"Wh-Where are my clothes?!" Yuena was heard, and frantic scrambling around the room was heard, the boys looking at Hiei with arched brows, and a grin from Yusuke as Hiei held Yuena's clothing. "GRAH!!! Someone took them!" She yelled as Yukina just smiled softly. "It's allright Yuena, you can borrow some of mine." She was heard saying.

"But...I don't wear KIMONOS!!!" Yuena cried, storming out of the bathroom, towel wrapped furiously around her body as she glared at Hiei. He just smirked ever so slightly as her clothes were engulfed in flames and burned to ashes. "HIEI! You...JERK!" She yelled, eyes narrowed.

"Come on Yuena, i'll get you something to wear." Yukina said, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her off towards her room, having her own clothes on already. "But..But..He...He..He..!" Yuena said, eyebrows twitching in anger. "I think you'd look...cute..In a kimono." Hiei said with a smirk, causing Yuena to sputter, and the others to choke at Hiei using 'cute', never mind that he was even using it to describe someone.

Hiei smirked at Yuena as Yukina dragged her off, her eyes narrowing to thin slits as the jewels on the metal plate on her headband, which she hardly EVER took off, even when bathing, began to glow. Hiei cursed as he grabbed his head, falling from the tree and jumping back up, hearing Yuena's snickering as Yukina shut the door to her room.

"What the?!" Yuena said as she looked at an outfit Yukina wanted her to wear. "Where on Ningenkai did you get THIS?!" She said as she looked at the schoolgirl skirt, thigh high boots, and a low cut tanktop shirt; it even had a pair of black gloves that went past her wrists.

"Oh, someone gave it to me for what they call 'Christmas'" Yukina said with a smile. "I won't ever wear it. And unless you'd like a kimono, which i still say would look cute on you, or that towel, you'll have to wear this untill we can find you better clothes."

)( Later )(

Yuena had relented and had taken the outfit Yukina had given her, grumbling as she scanned outside Yukina's door to see if anyone was around, there didn't appear to be anyone. She stepped out, looking around still, before she attempted to escape before anyone could see her, stopping short as Hiei blocked the front door.

"Out of the way." She growled, eyes narrowing. "Hn..Not what i was expecting..Still look...cute..though." Hiei muttered, looking at her. "Holy shit! Is that the demon girl?!" Yusuke said as he walked into the livingroom area, staring before grinning and looking at her.

"My name, is Yuena, moron. Now let me through." She said crossing her arms. "Can't do that, we have to take you to Koenma." Kurama said, appearing in the livingroom, Kuwabara behind him, who was also staring at Yuena. "Tch. That brat? I don't see why." She said, glaring around the room.

Just then Botan appeared in the room. "Oh! Good! There you are! You forgot to report in that you destroyed that demon!" Botan said with a huff, hands on her hips. "Uhh...We didn't destroy any demon..isn't this the demon?" Kuwabara said, pointing at Yuena.

"Oh! Hello there! I'm Botan! Why...You two look so CUTE together, is she yours Hiei?" Botan asked, eyes wide. "GRAH!" Yuena said, grabbing a kodachi and swinging at Botan, but was stopped as Hiei grabbed her by the arms and held her back.

"Yep...defanantly Hiei's.." Botan muttered, before looking back at Yusuke. "No, the demon we were talking about was one of your regular low level demons that pop up, wanting to destroy humans..so you guys didn't get it?" She asked. "No..THEY didn't." Yuena said with a roll of her eyes.

"I did, moron low level, 'gar..kill the humans! rar! Eat them! Human blood! snarl! Who the hell are you?! GHARGH!!' Was pretty much all he said." Yuena said, pulling her arms out of Hiei's grip as she fished in a pocket and pulled out an amulet thing and handed it to Botan.

"I assume that was what the brat wanted from the demon, correct?" She said, walking into one of the rooms and slamming the door. "Why yes! This IS what Koenma was looking for!...Thank you!" Botan called to Yuena. "Boy, she sure is moody...I guess that's why she's Hiei's!" Botan said with a smile, jumping back as something crashed against the door Yuena went into.

"Onna, she is NOT mine...But that room is, damn it!" Hiei said as he sped after Yuena, banging on the door, yelling and cursing at her to unlock it and to get out of HIS room. Botan sweatdropped and looked at the others. "They sure are two birds of a feather, anr't they? Well! I better get this back to Koenma!" Botan said, oar appearing as she hopped on it and disappeared.

)( Later That Night )(

Hiei glanced over at Yuena, who was asleep in his bed, he was sitting on the large windowsill in which he had snuck into earlier that night. Yuena tossed and turned in the bed, face contoured into a frown as she grumbled and pushed her head under the pillow.

Hiei moved over onto the bed sitting next to her as he looked at her, she had borrowed one of Yukina's nightgowns, and was wearing it. He hadn't seen Yuena in a very long time, since they were children, he had always wondered what had happened to her, and was secretly glad that she was fine.

He reached over and pushed some hair from her face as she had moved the pillow away in her sleep. He gently touched her tattoo under her eye, stiffening a moment as her eyes slid open, still glazed over in half sleep. "Hiei..? " She said, before the rest came out in a mumble, her arms wrapping around his waist as she rest her head against his chest.

Hiei sighed and relaxed against his bed, pulling the pillow under him as he looked around, before wrapping his arms around her shoulders, it was like they were young children again, she had always come to him when she had nightmares from her past.

)( Some Time Later )(

Hiei paused as he walked past the living room, hearing Yukina and a few other girls talking. He glanced in, and saw Yuena holding a small human baby, Yukina, Botan, and Keiko surrounding her as they looked at the infant. "Where on Earth did you find her?" Keiko asked, eyes wide.

"Forest." Was all Yuena said, holding the child upon her lap with her hands around her waist. "The forest?!" Botan asked, eyes widening. "I picked up a couple of spirits in the forest earlier! I had no idea that...Well, anyways, she's such a CUTIE!" Botan said, laughing happily.

"I just love little children. Their always so full of happiness." Yukina said, smiling as she poked the child's nose, which responded in a happy gurgle. "I suppose. I couldn't just leave it there." Yuena said, running her fingers softly against the child's head.

"Well you did the right thing!" Keiko said with a smile. "...What do human babys eat?" Yuena asked after a moment, staring at the child. "Well...Uhh..This one is so young...it'd probably be still nursing if it had it's mother...but i guess baby formula would work.." Keiko said, holding her chin in thought.

"I know! Why don't we go to the mall and buy stuff for her!" Botan said with an eager bounce. Yuena shrugged and stood up, holding the baby almost as if it were her own. She turned and paused, arching a brow at Hiei, who was still staring at them, mostly Yuena and the baby.

"Wishing it was yours?" Yuena teased with a grin, causing Hiei to scowl and walk out. "Awww...You shouldn't be so mean to Hiei. I think he likes you." Yukina said, whispering the last part and giggling and Hiei almost tripped, having heard it. "Do not!...On BOTH accounts." He said with a grumble.

The girls laughed, Yuena included, as they followed Hiei outside, finding the boys out there. "Woah! It's a baby!" Kuwabara said, pointing. "Moron." Yuena said, rolling her eyes. "Where'd it come from?" Yusuke asked, poking at the baby in curiosity.

Yuena smirked briefly, winking at the other girls quickly, before she linked her free arm in one of Hiei's. "Well, if you must know..It's Hiei's and mine. Right...pooky?" Yuena said with a large grin, trying not to laugh as Hiei glowered down at her. "You're joking...right?" Yusuke asked, staring at them.

"No, you moron. I found it, and i decided to keep it..I will be it's oh so loving mother..and Hiei will be the nurotic psychopathic murderus father." Yuena said with a snicker. "I can't see YOU as any loving THING...much less a mother." Kuwabara said, snickering.

"I don't know why you say that, any female has the capibility to be a loving mother." Kurama said, looking at Yuena and the baby. "In fact, i think Yuena looks quite natural with an infant attached to her, like a real mother." He added as an afterthought.

"I don't know weither to thank you...or punch you.." Yuena said, eyeing the fox, before shrugging and letting go of Hiei, who had been trying to disentangle himself from her. "Anyways, we're off to the mall." Yuena said as she and the other three girls followed after her. "Ohhh! I wanna hold her!" Botan said, pouting. "What're you going to name her?" Yukina asked, and Keiko voiced her agreement.

"I don't know, how about Hiena?" She said, turning back and smirking at Hiei. Hiei just scowled, watching them disappear down the steps. "That Onna...Infuriates me to no end!" He growled, glaring up at Yusuke as he put his arm on his shoulder. "Thats how they always start." He said with a snicker, dodging out of the way of Hiei's katana.

)( Later )(

The girls came back a few hours later, carrying many numbers of bags each, even Yuena, who had bought one of those baby carrying front backpack things, and the baby was happily asleep in it. Most of the bags looked like they were full of baby things, but some of them looked like they had been from places like Hot Topic, that Yuena had gotten.

Yuena couldn't stand the outfit that Yukina had given her, and gotten some clothes from Keiko, which were all baggy, and had decided to buy her own clothes, since Hiei had burned her only outfit she had. "So what's with your neat looking headpeice? Is it an heirloom or something?" Botan asked, grinning.

"Not really." Yuena said, pausing as the jewels on her headband began to glow. She suddenly dropped back, leg going into the air as it slammed into Jin's stomach, sending him flying into a tree, laughing. "What have i told you about that?!" Yuena growled, getting up, making sure the baby was still sleeping, she was.

"Aye. Yeh've tol' meh nae to do it. But 'ow can ey 'elp nae doin' it? It's jus' so fun!" He said, floating above the ground with his legs crossed. " 'Ey, di' ye know ye have a wee one strapped to yer chest?" He asked, staring in curiosity. "Yes..I do know." Yuena said with a sigh, running a hand through her hair.

"Is that some kinda demon tracker or something?" Botan asked, pointing at her headpeice. Yuena sighed and shook her head. "Then why did it get all glowy before you kicked uhm..him?" Keiko asked, blinking. Jin rolled around the air, laughing at something they apparantly didn't know.

"Because...this.." Yuena said, reaching up and untying her bandanna and lowering it, for a moment, it looked like a regular forehead, before a line appeared and another eye slid open, it was unlike Hiei's, which was posistioned like a regular eye, in which hers was sideways.

"Holy! Eviiiilll Eyeeeee!" Botan said, jumping back a moment. "No. MINE isn't implanted. I was born with it." Yuena said as she replaced her headband. "Baka, make yourself useful, get these bags, or i'll kick your ass." Yuena said as she pointed to their bags.

"Heehee. All ye gotta do is ask. Ey woulda gotten 'em even if ye hadn't ordered me tae do it." Jin said, using his wind powers to lift the bags up, without spilling anything out. "An' th' only reason ye 'kick my ass' is because ye' too cute to beat up on." Jin said, winking at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever helps you sleep at night Windy." Yuena said as they went inside. "Well ye used to help me sleep at nigh'." Jin said, causing Yuena to roll her eyes. "Anywho. Ey was wonderin' if ye would be interested in havin' a nigh' of extrarodanary fun with moi!" Jin said with a grin, ears twitching.

"For the last time, you know i think of you as a brother...an extreamly annoying one i would've killed if i had one." Yuena said, looking through bags. "Aye, but ye only decided that after we.." He started, before he found a kodachi blade at his throat. "Speak any more and i'll cut your throat." Yuena said, eyes narrowed.

"Oh my! Yuena! You shouldn't point sharp things at people." Yukina said, Botan grinning like a cat with a mouse as she looked at Yuena and Jin. "So...you two..? You know..?" She asked as Keiko blushed brightly at the topic. "Hm? Oh. Yeah. Few times." Yuena said with a shrug.

"So how was it?" Someone asked from the living room, the boys were in there, and had heard every word since the girls and Jin had entered. "With the way you act, only something you can DREAM of." Yuena said with a smirk. "So how WAS it?" Hiei asked, smirking slightly.

"Well, how was Mokuro?" Yuena asked, arching a brow at Hiei, as he scowled and looked away, a slight tinge of red on his face. "Wha' ey ment was..OW!" Jin started, before Yuena cut his cheek. "Whoopse..As you were saying?" Yuena asked, putting her kodachi away.

"Ey was sayin', was that there's this thin' that ey was wonderin' if you could help me with." Jin said, rubbing his cheek. "Common Windy, let's go talk somewhere else, if it's pertaining to what i said before i left." Yuena said, grabbing Jin by the arm and dragging him out of the temple.

"Ye' know we need yer help Yuena. Though a few of the others would say we didn't. 'Ell, ye prolly won't even have to fight. You'd just be our back up. But we need to go soon. Ey can't be here for very long, The master'd get angery with me. Though, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to bring the wee one to where we'd be going." Jin said, glancing at the Temple.

"Allright, allright. I DID promise. I'll see if i can get someone to watch Hiena. It should only take me a few minutes." Yuena said, hand on her forehead. "Alrigh' then. I'll wait out here." Jin said, ears twitching. Yuena sighed as she went back in the temple, looking around a moment. "Yukina-chan. Could you watch Hiena for me for a few days. I have some..unfinished buisiness i need to go take care of."

Yuena said, unstrapping the baby from her and handing her to a delighted Yukina. "I'll take GREAT care of her Yue-chan!" Yukina said, making Yuena sigh at the nickname. "You know all the stuff to do...and i'm sure Keiko could help too if you need it." Yuena said as she dashed into Hiei's room, grabbing up her things and dashing out the door once more.

"I wonder what that was about.." Kuwabara said, blinking at Yuena's fast disappearing form. "Well, that guy was a demon, so i'm sure it has something to do in Makai." Kurama said, shrugging, though he was equally as curious. "Well, whatever it is, it's not MY problem." Yusuke said, stretching.

)( Dark Tournament Segment )(

Yusuke and the others hung around the arena, checking out the other teams they would possibly be fighting. "I'm being told now, that the leader of Team Ninja can't make it today, so an alternate will be standing in for him." Koto said as a cloaked figure entered the ring and the leader of the other team entering also.

"Ready? Begin!" Juri said, jumping away to a safe distance, before the two launched into attacks on each other. "Heh, you're going down!" The opponant said, as the cloaked figure tossed back the hood to where the face could be seen, an elaborate mask covering the face, except where the eyes saw through.

Deep blood red eyes glowed through the eyeslits, before brightening almost blindingly. The other demon began to yell in pain, muscles twitching and blood oozing from all of the orfaces on his head, the demon yelled as he held his head a moment, before it exploded in gore that splattered across the arena.

"Um...i guess it's safe to say that Team Ninja wins this round!" Juri said a little nervously. "What a spectaclular win! Though myself and some of the fans wish it was a bit longer. I wonder if he's cute under that mask." Koto commented, the crowd cheering as the cloaked figure stepped down from the ring, ignoring a high five one of the other four cloaked figures tried to give.

"Yeesh! If that's an ALTERNATE, how strong are the OTHER guys?" Kuwabara asked, shuddering. "Hnn.." Was all Hiei said, he'd seen something like that before, but, where? It was a few days later, when they were fighting the same team, though the alternate wasn't fighting, just leaning against the wall with what they assumed was boredom.

The only thing the alternate did, was leap over to where Touya was after his fight with Kurama was over, inspecting the wound he had. "I'm..fine..Pyro." Touya said to the cloaked and masked figure. They couldn't hear what, or if, the figure replied to him, only that they hefted up the ice demon and brought him back over to their side of the ring, bending down beside him and handing him something to drink.

"Take thisss. It sssshould help. Nexxxt time be more careful." Hiei managed to hear the figure hiss out, before they took up a post leaning against the wall beside Touya. The match was over, and Pyro was helping Touya back through the entrance, before someone shouted at the figure.

"I know the match is over. But i want to fight him." Hiei said, pointing at Pyo, who turned to look at Hiei, Jin helping Touya now. "Well, it won't make any differance in the outcome." Juri said, smiling unsurely. "Well, the judges think it's a WONDERFUL idea!" Koto said as the judges oked for Hiei's request, probably wanted to see him die.

"Well, i guess we have an extra round!" Juri said as the two jumped into the ring. "Begin!" Juri shouted, Hiei rushing Pyro, who effectively dodged out of the way. "First thing i'm going to do, is take that ugly mask off your face." Hiei said, eyes narrowed. "No need." Pyro hissed, grabbing the cloak and flipping it off.

Pyro stood almost as tall as Hiei did, but that could've been because of how Pyro's legs were. They were reversed at the knee, like how an animal's would be, and Pyro's feet were giant claws. Pyro's body was covered with glittery black scales, well, what could be seen of Pyro's skin anyways.

There was a long scaled tail with a sharp looking blade at the end of it, Pyro's hands were also clawed, and two giant leathery wings spread ominously from Pyro's back, the points looking razor sharp. There were two red horns that curved backwards over Pyro's black hair, and Pyro wore an armored outfit.

The armor covered Pyro's chest, and there were armored peices around Pyro's hips, decorative shorts beneath it. "Sssatisssfied?" Pyro asked Hiei, who stared. "Oh my! It seemes that Pyro is one of our very own Makai Dragons!" Koto said with glee. "Not yet." Hiei said with a smirk.

Pyro reached up to the mask, ripping it from it's place. The face was almost normal, if you bypassed the scales and fangs that protruded from the corners of Pyro's mouth. Pyro's eyes were blood red, and an equally red third eye slitted open upon Pyro's forehead.

"Ok, now i'm satisfied." Hiei said, smirking once more, before darting at Pyro. Pyro jumped into the air, boredly dodging the attack. Usually a fight with Hiei would be fun, but not right now. Pyro dived down, slamming into Hiei with a smirk. "You know, you're cute when you're furiouss." Pyro said, smirking even more at Hiei's dark glare.

Pyro jumped off of Hiei as he slashed with his katana. Pyro landed unharmed on he ring floor, hand pointed at Hiei as all three red eyes glowed violently. It was hard getting into Hiei's mind, but Pyro managed to do it as they clashed blades. Pyro smirked at Hiei and said "Good night." Before a massive ammount of mental energy crashed inside of Hiei's head.

He grabbed his head, trying to fight the effects, before Pyro kicked him off the ring onto the ground, Hiei passed out, as Juri counted to ten, and Hiei was disqualified. "Aww! How BORING!" Koto said, pouting. "Would you like for me to KILL you inssstead?" Pyro asked her, causing her to freeze. "Uh! No! That won't be needed!" Koto said with a nervous giggle.

"Then don't antagonizzze me." Pyro said, walking to the ring's edge. Pyro glowed a moment, wings and tail sliding into Pyro's body. The knees righted themselves, and Pyro grew shorter, the horns sinking into Pyro's head, and the scales melting into tan flesh.

When Pyro finished shifting back to a human form, Yusuke and Kuwabara stared, as so did thousands of demons. Pyro, was actually a female. "Tell Hiei, next time he better make the fight more interesting." Yuena said, jumping from the ring and following after Touya and Jin.

"Holy shit! That was Yuena?!" Yusuke said, unbeliving. "I never knew shorty had so much power!" Kuwabara said, before looking at Yusuke. "Hey Urameshi, maybe we should get HER to fight Toguro?" Kuwabara said, laughing nervously. He couldn't belive that Yuena had that much strength.

"Ahh, so THIS is the human child you've adopted?" Yusuke and the others heard as they made their way back to their dorm. "Yeah. little cutie, isn't she?" Yuena said, blinking as Kuwabara rushed in, saw Yuena, yelled, and fainted. "What's with the moron?" Yuena asked, eyebrow arched as she fed Hiena a bottle.

"Have no idea." Yusuke said with a shrug, stepping on Kuwabara as he walked into the main room. "What are THEY doing here?" Hiei asked grouchily. "I was showing them my baby." Yuena said with a shrug, grabbing up all of Hiena's things. "Thanks Yukina-chan. I'll be going now." Yuena said, walking past Yusuke and the others, Touya and Jin following after her.

)( End Chapter )(

Well, i hope you all enjoy this story. It's one of my first attempts at a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own YuYu Hakusho. I do not own any of the characters. I do, However, own Yuena, and Hiena.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', (" Telepathy "), )( Scene Change )(, (( Comments From The Writer )).

)( Chapter Start )(

They watched Yuena, Jin, and Touya exit the room, Yuena holding Hiena and brightly talking to the child in demon as if it could understand her. It was a couple of hours later that they all walked around the hotel area, and into the forest, bored out of their minds when they heard the distant sound of fighting.

Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Boton followed the sounds of the fighting, the boys and even Boton curious about who was fighting, and why. Hiei jumped from tree to tree, making his way there faster than the others, eyebrow quirking a moment as the others came into the clearing, seeing Jin and Yuena fighting.

"How can she fight like that?" Keiko asked, eyes wide as Yuena sent a flurry of slashes and jabs at Jin, who was blocking some of which with a couple of daggers. "RRRAHH!!!" Yuena yelled as two giant bat like, or rather, dragon like wings ripped from her back, sending blood splatters into the trees, Hiei narrowly dodging the blood splatter.

"Now it's gettin' more fun!" Jin said with a grin, hovering up into the air as Yuena jumped from the ground in a spiral at Jin, wings snapping open as she reached him, a flurry of blade flashes later, and Jin had blood running down his arms and face. Yuena disappeared for a moment, before Jin looked up, seeing her silloette in the middle of an overhead full moon.

Yuena glowed red, her form changing even more, as far as they could see from the ground, before she dived at Jin, whose eyes were wide. " 'Oly!" He yelled as she crashed into him from above, the two commetting towards the ground before a cloud of dust and dirt blanketed the area.

When it cleared, Yuena was behind Jin, holding his arms behind his back with one arm while the other was encircled around his neck, blade pressing against it, and her wings enveloped him, sharp wing ends at various vulnerable points of his body. "Alrigh' Ey yeild...'Till next time." Jin said with a grin, Yuena freeing him.

Her wings flared out for a moment, before they settled against her back, her body having a somewhat shiny sheen, and her skin black. "What the?!" Yusuke said, staring at her. "My demon form, you idiot. Unless, you forgot my fight earlier, in which i fought in a..slightly..more feral form." She said, red eyes glowing all that more red in this form.

Yuena sighed a moment, eyes closing briefly as her skin faded from black to her normal tan, the sheen disappearing, because in her yokai form, she had actual dragon scales for skin. Her wings appeared to be sucked back into her back, two vertical bloody scars appearing where they had emerged from.

"Whooboy. Ye sure did improve your skills since you were last with our clan...Ow...these hurt, ye know?" Jin complained a moment, before grinning. "Ye gonna kiss 'em an' make 'em better?" He suggested, waggling an eyebrow. "Argh! You crybaby, come here." Yuena scowled, grabbing him by the face as flames errupted from her hand.

"'Ey, is this gonna hurt?" Jin asked, worriedly. "Yes, now shut up." Yuena said, smirking. "Ey was 'fraid of that.." Jin said as the flames spread from his face and down his body, causing him to twitch and writhe in the promised pain. "Hey! What're you doing?!" Kuwabara asked, staring at Yuena and Jin.

"Healing him, you moron." Yuena said as she pulled her hand away, the flames disappearing, all but where he had cuts, and then those too, began to fade away, as the cuts disappeared. "Forgot how much that hurts." Jin said, hovering in the air with a grin.

"That's because you're not a fire demon, if you were, you wouldn't feel a thing." Yuena said, flames engulfing herself for a moment before they disappeared, her cuts and bruises gone from her body. "'Ey Yue. Aren't ye gonna show me yer new trick?" Jin asked, grinning.

"Oh..I did promise that..didn't i?" Yuena said, looking innocent, but hardly any of them didn't buy the look. "Aye, ye did." Jin said, hovering around. "I guess, if it's going to just KILL you to wait to see it with Touya." Yuena said with a sigh. Her form began to glow with her yokai, her wings ripping from her back once more.

Her skin took on it's black sheeny look again, but she wasn't done yet. Her fingers cracked as they turned into claws, toes doing the same, as she had taken off her boots before the fight, as they could see. Her knees reversed as the end of her spine lengthened, forming a tail, her form shrinking and her clothes slipping from her body in a pile as her form hovered in the air.

Her face was the last to change, taking on a more feral look a moment, before it lengthened with her neck, her bandanna falling around her neck. The glow disappeared and she sat on the ground, as a miniature black and red ragon. "Holy shit!" Yusuke said, as Kuwabara and Keiko jumped back, Botan and Kurama, even Hiei, looking at her in interest.

"Whoohoo! Ye finally got yer goal, Yue-chan!" Jin said as he zipped over at her, picking her up and holding her in his lap, getting a bite in return. "Ow! Ey know..Ey know...Nae 'chan' callin'. But ey couldn't help it..Ye looked so CUTE!" He said, and got bit again, this time harder. "YEOW!!!"

("Do i LOOK all cute and CUDDLY to you?!") Yuena said, her third eye glowing brightly. "Well, uhh..Is that a retorical question, or do ey hav' to answer it?" Jin asked, looking a bit nervous as her tail swayed around angerily, and it had what appeared to be a sharp blade like thing on the end..

"Well...EY always think ye look all cute and cuddly no matter what!" Jin said with a grin, tossing her in the air and zooming away with a laugh as she tried to bite him again. Yuena growled and flew over to Hiei, curling herself around his sholders and closing her eyes, resting.

"What's she doing?" Kuwabara asked, looking at Yue. "Apparantly taking a nap." Kurama said, looking at Hiei, who had a dragon around his shoulders, and was wondering weither or not to pry her off of him. "Yeah..but WHY?" Kuwabara asked, looking at the fox.

"Well, sometimes when demons haven't yet gotten used to doing animal forms, they get...really really sleepy. Well, the ones who CAN do that, anyways, apparantly Yuena can." Kurama said looking at the sleeping demoness. "Well, i guess we better get her stuff.." Botan said as she bounced over to Yuena's clothes and picked them up.

She paused a moment with the kodachi's, before handing them to Hiei, who scowled and took them, putting them away. They went back to the hotel rooms, Yuena still sleeping upon Hiei's shoulders. "Where's Yuena?" Yukina asked, looking around. They just pointed at Hiei, and Yukina was confused for a moment, before she noticed the dragon resting on Hiei.

"Oh my! Is that Yuena?" Yukina asked, looking at her. "So, i see she's finally achieved her dragon form.." Touya said, looking at Yuena. "I don't get it, WHY does she have a dragon form?" Kuwabara asked. "Well, Dragons are part of Makai also, their not quite like demons, i've never seen a dragon hanyou before..Interesting. I'd always thought she was just a fire demon, and perhaps a bat demon or the like." Touya said.

"Why is that?" Keiko asked, blinking. "Well, dragons..they're kinda...violent...extreamly violent..maters.." Jin said, grinning, causing Keiko and Botan to blush. "Hah, YOU should know." Touya said, giving a faint smirk at Jin, who just grinned.

"And that's a problem, why?" Yusuke asked, snickering. "Because, usually, if a dragon mates with something other than a dragon, they usually kill them in the process..." Kurama said, looking at Yuena, then Jin with an arched brow. "Aye! Yue there, she be only HALF, and she nearly killed ME!" Jin said, grinning.

"It was a fight for my life...such wonderful times..painful..but fun..." Jin said laughing. "Once, Yuena got Jin so bad, that she nearly DID kill him, he was barely hanging on by a thread, he was out of training and even consciousness, for monthes." Touya said, looking at Jin, who was showing Yusuke some of the scars Yuena had left him with.

"Sometimes, we other shinobi didn't know if Jin was screaming in pleasure or pain.." Touya said, smiling as Jin laughed. "Most the time it was BOTH!" Yusuke grinned at Jin. "Man you're such a freak." He said, snickering. ("That's why i stopped using Jin for my heats, because i was too violent, and i didn't want to kill him..that way anyways.") Yuena said, red eyes cracked open a slit.

"Awww, that's the only reason?" Jin asked with a slight pout, before grinning. ("Moron.") Yuena said, closing her eyes again. "Ye say that in such a mean way, but ey know ye care about me." Jin said, ears twitching as he grinned. ("I'm going to bed, Yukina, if it isn't a bother, could you watch the baby for me again? She probably wouldn't be very safe with me here on the island") Yuena asked as Yukina nodded.

Yuena yawned, showing off alot of sharp pointy teeth in the process, before she recurled herself around Hiei's shoulder, making his eyebrow twitch. "Onna. I am NOT a bed!" He growled at her, seconds away from prying her off of him. (" Tch, you're not that comfy anyways.") Yuena said, unfurling herself from Hiei, her form stretching out as she landed on a couch.

She debated sleeping there, but decided against it, glancing around the room a moment, too many demons, not to mention too many males, she would take a leave of absence for a while, it felt like it would be a stifling next few days. ("I'll be back...in a day or three..") She said, jumping out the window and flying up into the sky, past the clouds so they would not see where she went.

"That was...weird." Kuwabara said, scratching the side of his head in confusion, if she was tired, why didn't she just stay where they all were? He just opted that she was just weird, and shrugged away the thought. "Not really, she does that ALL the time." Jin said, his ears twitching, though he, Touya, Kurama, and Hiei exchanged knowing glances at why she had done so, it was easy to tell, she had been radiating a faint cinnamon like smell for the past five minutes.

It was the next day, and Hiei was out at the seashore, again, training, he wasn't satisfied with his right arm, it still refused to cooperate. He paused as he heard a slight commotion a ways down the rocky beach, heading towards the area in curiosity. He stopped as a low level demon screamed in pain, then died, as violent flames swallowed him whole.

He glanced into the small cave opening in which the flames had errupted from, stepping back as another wave of flame seared out. He stepped into the cave, flames coming at him, but they did not harm him, much, as he was a fire demon. He made his way deeper into the cave and jumped to the side as a snarling figure lashed out at him.

He smirked a moment as he realized who it was, Yuena, and she herself was radiating intense heat from her own body, making the cave extreamly hot, but it did not effect him. Yuena slashed at him again with her clawed hands, Hiei grabbing her by the wrist and slamming her against a wall.

"Onna! Get ahold of yourself!" He snapped at her, scowling. He of course, figured it would be useless to try and reason her at this time, but it never hurt to try. He cursed, as she bite his arm, growling as her red eyes narrowed at him. He narrowed his own eyes, shoving her to the ground, sitting upon her stomach, her feet kicking as he held her by the forearms, keeping her from lashing out at him.

Her scent was almost intoxicating, it permeated the entire cave, which probably drew in some unsuspecting low leveled demons. Of course, Hiei had extream self control over his mind and body, so it didn't effect him...much. After a few hours, Yuena had stopped struggling, cursing him, and trying to burn him, and was now just laying still upon the ground.

Her glowing red eyes stared up at Hiei in a strange way, and he almost scowled, not trusting her enough to let her go, as she might try to attack him..again. He had many cuts and scratches from a few times she had managed to get free from him, and they had almost stopped bleeding by now.

She turned her stare off of him, finally, it was starting to get unnerving, and he paused in his thoughts as her head turned to the side, exposing her neck to him. Hiei had the breifest of urges to bite her, but he squashed that quickly, it was only her scent effecting him, more than he would like to admit, even to himself.

He had no idea how long he had been there in the cave, straddling her stomach as he was leaned over her, holding her arms down, but it sure FELT like a long damned time, his muscles were tired, and he wanted to rest, not to mention that the fact that her chest pressed against his stomach with every breath she took, didn't make matters easier.

After quite a while of her staring at the wall, Hiei decided to move off of her, hopefully, she wouldn't try attacking him again. He sighed, taking a seat by a wall, leaning back against it as his head tilted back, closing his eyes a moment in relaxation. He nearly jumped back up as she had come over to him, quieter than he thought she could ever be, and had settled herself across his lap.

He glanced down at her, her arms pillowing her head as she rested her head on his lap, her eyes sliding closed, wanting to get some actual rest, Hiei hopefully thought as he settled his hand atop her head, momentarily running his fingers through her soft hair. His eyes settled closed, deciding that he too, would take a small rest.

Some time after that, Hiei woke back up, looking at Yuena, who was snuggled up against him, her smaller form settled upon his lap, and he realized, his arms around her waist. Her head was leaned against his shoulder, but her eyes were open, staring at the entrance of the cave, before it glowed red and a wave of flames rushed out of the opening, yells being heard as the flames encompassed whoever was out there.

It was as if she held FELT him awaken, as she turned to look up at him, her form shifting in his arms as she straddled his lap, still looking at him. "Onna, what are you do" He started, before he was cut off, her lips pressing against his own as her arms settled around his neck and shoulders, her chest pressing against his own.

Her fingers slid into his hair, the delicate appendages teasing the back of his neck, making him shiver a moment at the action. Hiei probably wouldn't have minded her trying something like this at another time, but, she was in heat, and probably had no idea what she was doing, not to mention he had other priorities, like the tournament.

He reached up, pulling her hands away, and pushing her back by the shoulders, making her stare at him in confusion. "Onna. You don't know what you do. You probably even hate me when you are normal. So stop this." He stated, grabbing her by the hips and picking her up, sitting her back down on the ground.

She sat there where he had put her for a few moments before she layed back down on the ground, one arm pillowing her head, while the other layed infront of her face, her eyes having a blank stare at nothing in particular at Hiei's rejection. "Onna. I'll be outside." Hiei stated, not being able to bring himself to look at her sullen form as he walked back outside.

He was out on the beach for a while, watching her flame a few demons that chanced to try and get inside, though they were thinning down fewer and fewer. 'She must be getting close to the end of her heat.' Hiei thought, going back to his training. A few hours later, Kurama found him, watching him for a moment.

"Hiei, we have to go, we've got another match to fight." Kurama said, making Hiei nod. Kurama paused as another demon got roasted to a crisp, making him arch a crimson brow. "Is it safe for me to assume that you didn't get all those wounds by yourself?" Kurama asked, looking at Hiei again.

"It'd be safe to assume that if you don't stop asking questions, i'll be tempted to slit your throat." Hiei said, scowling a moment. Of course, both he and Kurama knew he wouldn't do such a thing as they walked back up the beach. "So did you?" Kurama asked, looking at Hiei.

"No, i didn't." Hiei said, hands in his pockets. "Oh? Was she too strong for you?" Kurama asked in curiosity, that might would explain the cuts and scratches. "No. I just didn't want to." Hiei stated as they drew close to the arena. "So you were stronger?" Kurama asked, making Hiei send an annoyed look at his taller friend.

"I was. She wanted me to. I didn't. End. Of. Story." Hiei stated, looking to Yusuke and Kuwabara, who stared at his pummeled form. "Geeze! What happened to you?!" Yusuke asked, blinking. "It's nothing." Hiei stated, his form glowing a moment as he healed his cuts and scratches, looking normal once more.

Touya sat atop the rocky over hang of Yuena's hiding place, Touya having been hiding and silently protecting his friend from afar and out of sight. He had watched Hiei enter the cave, be in there for a while, and then exit, looking extreamly beat up, and had left with Kurama.

He jumped down to the entrance, fully expecting the wave of flames, but none came. He causiously entered the cave, making his way to Yuena, who had her wings covering her small form as she lay curled upon the ground. "Pyro. Are you fine?" He asked, affectionately using his nickname for her.

"What do you think?" She muttered a moment, wings unfurling as she sat up. Touya sat down, leaning against a wall as she came over to him, sitting beside him a moment, before she seeked out an embrace from him, in which he gave, wrapping his arms around her in a calming hug.

"Did he..?" Touya asked, making her shake her head. "I wanted him to, but..he didn't..Around the last half of the time i was in control of myself, but." Here she paused, laughing bitterly, "He thought i was still under the influence of my heat, and rejected me." She said, face buried against Touya's chest.

Her form began to shake slightly and Touya felt his shirt become wet. He glanced down at her, watching her cry for a moment. He patted her head a moment, hearing her sniffle a moment in an attempt at drying her tears. She had always come to him when things had bothered her, she was like, well, his little sister that he'd never had.

It was later that night, that Hiei had been out on the island, looking for Yuena. He had checked her cave, and found her missing, and he began to search her out. He paused as he detected her energy, following it a ways, and pausing as he heard voices. "Aww, Don't worry about it Yuena. Ey'm sure it was nothin'." He heard Jin say, and glanced out into a clearing, seeing them laying upon the ground, staring up at the sky.

"Ha! Nothing?! Ever since i was a child, i had loved him. He was stronger than i was, he always protected me from the other demons, even helped me to get stronger before he left. Did you EVER wonder why i came to you guys? It's because i wanted to get stronger. I wanted..I wanted to get so strong, that maybe Hiei would respect me as a fighter." Yuena said, glaring at the sky.

"I wonder if HE ever wondered why i never tried to get into his mind in the cave. My instincts kept yelling at me to do so, but i didn't. I didn't want to kill the only worthy opponant not to mention demon i liked. And here he probably thought i had no control what-so ever during that time." She said, laughing bitterly.

"Sure, i did fight him. Most of THAT time my instincts were in control, but, i just stared at him for HOURS, and he never seemed to notice. I even tried offering myself to him a couple of times, but noooo, he just ASSUMED that i was 'not myself'. and that i 'probably hated him anyways'. GRRAH! He infuriates me to no end." Yuena said, sighing.

"But isn't that one of the reasons why you like him?" Touya asked, glancing around the area, seeing Hiei, but pretending not to notice. "I guess so. You two are the best brothers i've never had. Of course, Jin, if you ever get any more annoying, i WILL be inclined to kill you...or maim you so bad you'd WISHED i'd killed you." Yuena said with a small smirk.

"Wha'?! Ey am no' annoying!" Jin protested. "Yes you are." Yuena countered. They jumped up as the ground rocked and a loud crashing, or crunching sound was heard not that far away. The four rushed to the area, Jin pointing at Hiei a moment as they got to the area, before freezing, looking at the crater in the ground, and Yusuke yelling.

"Mmmm, that was SUCH a tastey snack!" Laughed the crazy older Toguro. The two Toguro's left the area, Yusuke still yelling at them. He stiffened as he saw Yuena and the others, looking like he was wanting to kill something, not to mention he looked a bit sorrowful as he looked at Yuena, who was wondering WHY the hell he was looking at her like that.

It was a couple of hours later, and Yuena was was furious, she had managed to wrangle out from Kurama that Genkai had went for a walk with Hiena, and that Toguro had killed her, and apparantly, the other one had eaten her adopted human baby. In which, was the reason why Yuena was systematically clawing anything and everything that got in her way in the forest, trying to get rid of the agression she had before she actually hurt someone by accident, like Yukina-chan or one of the other humans.

Hiei was there, even though he said nothing, watching her vent her aggression. Yuena was furious, and, a bit confused. WHY did she feel this way? It was just a child, a human one at that. It wasn't even her own, so why was she acting this way? Hiei dropped from the trees, in her direct line of sight, and drew his sword, slashing at her.

Yuena scowled, drawing her own blade and the two began to fight, Yuena mostly attacking while Hiei dodged and blocked. Hiei, though he hid it well, was concerned about his childhood friend. When he had left the bandits, he went to get stronger, fully intending to come back for Yuena, but when he had returned, he had found out that she had left also, in search of him and her own strength.

His brief lapse into memory allowed Yuena to knock his sword from his hands, her own sword at his throat a moment, wavering slightly, before it too, clattered to the ground. Hiei enveolped Yuena into his arms, Yuena's hands grasping tightly to his black shirt as she trembled slightly.

He could just barely detect the faint scent of tears comming from her, almost sighing in slight annoyance. Crying was a sign of weakness to demons, but then again, Yuena wasn't fully demon, was she? He had never known she was a halfbreed, like he was, just having assumed she was a fire demon.

"If you must cry, go ahead." He stated, before the scent of her tears grew stronger, and he felt the front of his shirt become wet. Part of Hiei was annoyed, but mostly, Hiei felt fury at the reason for her tears. Ever since they were children, she'd come to him to cry, and afterwards, Hiei would destroy the reason that made her do so.

Hiei closed his eyes a moment, sighing. "You know, crying is a sign of weakness.." He stated, making her crying stop and Yuena to stiffen in his arms before she pulled away from him, wiping her eyes. "Yeah, i know. Trust me, Hiei, i know. How could i not, when you would tell me that every time we were children?" She countered, scowling slightly, though her sad look returned after a moment.

Hiei stuffed his hands into his pockets, gaze turned away from her. "Did the child mean that much to you?" He asked after a moment, unable to look at her, as he remembered how..happy..she had looked when she was with the infant, especially when she was using it to annoy him at the expense of screwing with the Detective's mind.

"...I don't know..I've never had one before..I just...I don't know. It's hard to explain. There it was, this tiny creature, looking to me to care for it. To feed it, to play with it, to teach it..It was something i'd never experianced before, and..I guess i liked it." Yuena said, shrugging a moment, leaning back against a tree.

Hiei glanced at her from the corner of his eye, sighing quietly. "Would you like another one?" He asked, eyes looking away from her once more as she looked surprised. "Hiei...You'd steal another baby for me? Wouldn't that mess with your..probation..?" She asked, smirking a moment.

"That's not what i ment damn it!" Hiei said, glaring at her, a slight smidge of red on his face. She blushed a moment as she realized what he ment, going quiet and into thought. She looked at him, picking up her sword and sheathing it, tossing Hiei his as he did the same.

"Sure, i'll accept, Hiei. But only IF you can catch me.." She said, smirking at him, disappearing into the forest. Hiei stood there for a moment, did she just, call him slow? And, was that a challenge? "Damned Onna!" He cursed, chasing after her with a slight scowl that slowly turned into a smirk as he chased her through the dense forest.

Yuena skidded to a stop, at the wall that opposed her. Why had she come that way? Why had she thought that the tunnel she had just ran into had an opening to the other side. She nearly groaned aloud, when she realized that she hadn't put up her mental shields, and that Hiei must've slipped the erroronus thought into her mind.

As if on cue, Hiei appeared, smirking slightly. She turned to face him, and found herself against the wall, between it and Hiei as he pressed her against the wall. "Just so you know, i won't be..gentle.." Hiei stated, hands gripping her shoulders with one knee wedged between her thighs.

"You? Gentle? I'd never assume that you could be anything but aggressive." She countered, smirking a moment before she found her lips pressed against Hiei's. Her mouth opened to his when he bit at her bottom lip, his tongue pushing inside of her mouth and ferousiously fighting for dominance with her own.

When his mouth broke from hers, Hiei allowing her to have a break, for air of course, Yuena briefly wondered how they had ended up on the ground, before she threw the thought aside, just happy that if even for a brief time, she had Hiei. Hours passed and Yuena lay silently upon Hiei's silently sleeping form.

He had not lied, when he said he wouldn't be gentle, and Yuena ached all over, and even in some places she didn't know could ache. Hiei hadn't stopped after the first time, just driving on many times after he'd climax into her. In fact, soon after they'd started, she began to detect a slight cinnamony scent eminating from Hiei.

Perhaps he had known, or hadn't, that he was about to enter one of his demon heats, but now, the scent was slowly beginning to fade as he slept; which Yuena almost hated, because she had liked the way his scent smelt. Not like she hadn't before, but the scent was almost..intoxicating, would be how she'd put it, and was probably just an effect in attracting a female for the heat.

She wanted to curse him, because his lasted shorter than her own did. She pushed the thoughts away and just lay silently on him, enjoying the feel of his arms wrapped tightly around her, protectively, or more than likily, possessively. She hadn't even tried at offering him to mark her, and he could've on his own, but he hadn't.

Idle thoughts ran through her mind untill she drifted off into a much needed sleep, she hadn't done so in days, and doubted she could move, even if she wanted to. Hiei awoke about an hour later, sitting up slightly on his elbows, and looking down at Yuena as she slept.

She hadn't even stirred when he had reclothed her, or even when he picked her up and began to return back to the hotel. All she did was snuggle closer to him, and he just glared menancingly at anyone who threw even a curious glance at them when they returned.

Hiei placed her upon his bed in the room Kurama and he shared, getting a curious look from Kurama when he walked in with Yuena in his arms. "I know what you're going to say. And i'm warning you now...Don't." Hiei growled to the fox, who just held up his hands in surrender and went back to reading his book.

"I was just going to say, that i CAN smell you, you know, and i'm pretty sure that Jin and Touya will be able to as well when they return." Kurama commented casually from beyond the book, making Hiei scowl. "Shut up, fox." Hiei growled out, grabbing a towel and retreating off into the bathroom.

("Don't touch her either.") Hiei stated inside of Kurama's mind, making him sigh and shake his head. He ignored Hiei's warning, and brushed Yuena's hair away from her shoulders for a moment, looking, before flicking the hair back. 'So possessive, and she isn't even his.' He thought with a slight roll of his eyes.

Kurama just hid a smile at his friend. After Hiei had finished with the shower, he'd been trying to covertly awake Yuena, probably in hopes of getting her to go shower. Hiei seemed to give up at the point of nearly kicking her off his bed, when Jin and Touya entered the room curiously, having sensed Yuena back.

"Awweh..Look eet her. She's SOOO cute when she's asleep." Jin said, grinning as he hovered near her. "Fuck off, i'm sleeping you pointy eared bastard." Yuena said, fist snapping out and catching Jin in the stomach, making him fall over onto the floor. "Oy. Jus' as cranky as ever.." Jin complained from the floor.

)( End Chapter )(

Well, you'll have to wait untill i finish the next chapter to read it. Untill then, read and review!


End file.
